A Queen's Loneliness
by Ardwi00
Summary: Kiedy Arthur dostał nowe życie postanowił nie zastanawiać się nad tym, jak wyglądało poprzednie. Wyzdrowiał, poznał ukochaną osobę, ożenił się i wtedy... Wszystko stanęło w miejscu.


We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again  
Some sunny day

Arthur z natury i powołania był raczej konserwatystą niż liberałem. Szanował monarchię, uważał, że kobietom nie należy się prawo głosu, a człowiek śmiertelnie postrzelony w potylicę powinien mieć na tyle przyzwoitości, by nie podnosić się z ziemi narzekając na ból głowy.  
Dzisiaj, prawdopodobnie po pierwszy raz w swoim dwudziestotrzyletnim życiu i, bez cienia wątpliwości, pierwszy raz w tym drugim, poczuł nagłą potrzebę zmiany. Dalej sądził, że mózg kobiety i wiewiórki nie różni się niczym szczególnym. Teraz tylko musiał przyznać, że mózg mężczyzny czasami potrafi zignorować pocisk zmieniający go w rozmiękłą masę i przejść z tym do porządku dziennego. Innymi słowy, w wyjątkowych okolicznościach martwi mogli powstać z grobu.  
W porządku - myślał, za wszelką cenę zachowując spokój. - I co teraz?  
W tym momencie świat rozbił kolejny wybuch, który porwał do góry tumany czarnej ziemi i prawdopodobnie biedaka, który wdepnął w minę. Arthur skrzywił się i wyjrzał zza okopu, patrząc na zdesperowanych brytyjskich żołnierzy próbujących przedostać się do wroga. On też próbował. Dla potwierdzenia własnych myśli dotknął miejsca, w które trafił pocisk. Pół twarzy było we krwi, która zlepiła mu włosy i utworzyła zakrzepły strup przy politycy. Prawie na pewno miał też przestrzelone udo, które akurat piekło, jakby ktoś wsypał do rany sól i polał kwasem. Dobrze, uznał Arthur, to już jedna dobra wiadomość. Zmienił zdanie, kiedy zabolała mocniej. Kolejne wybuchy zmieszały się z salwą wystrzałów i wrzaskami upadających.  
Świat oszalał, więc nic dziwnego, że tego dnia jeden zmarły pomylił go z piekłem.

Hrabstwo Norlfolk słynęło z małych urokliwych wiosek, przyjemnych jak na brytyjskie warunki plaż oraz większej ilości wiosek. Od czasu do czasu trafiały się dworki porozrzucane po całym hrabstwie jak nieliczne rodzynki na pustawym cieście. Właśnie w jednym z takich miejsc urządzono prowizoryczny szpital dla żołnierzy, w którym umieszczono Arthura ze względu na jego roztrzaskane udo. O śmiertelnej ranie na głowie nikt więcej nie wspominał.  
Arthur stracił pamięć. Całe jego życie zamykało się we wspomnieniu pola bitwy i chaosu po nim. Z drugiej strony, uznał to za uczciwą cenę za przeżycie rany, która powinna była go zabić.  
Pielęgniarki przemykały po szpitalu jak dobre wróżki. Drobne, ubrane w proste szare sukienki, zajmowały się chorymi i wykonywały swoje obowiązki najlepiej jak potrafiły. Arthur zaprzyjaźnił się z jedną z wolontariuszek. Miała na imię Sally.  
- Co zrobisz, gdy wojna się skończy? - zapytał, gdy przyszła zmienić pościel w jego łóżku.  
- Może zostanę tutaj, dopóki będzie coś do zrobienia. Potem pewnie wrócę do domu.  
- Masz do kogo wrócić? - zainteresował się wtedy Arthur, jednak pielęgniarka spojrzała na niego speszona. – Wybacz – dodał szybko.  
- Przykro mi z twojego powodu.  
Najwyraźniej miała na myśli jego pamięć. Przybył tu nie mając niczego oprócz nazwiska i kilku wspomnień o wojnie.  
- Niepotrzebnie - wzruszył ramionami. - Żyję, mam dwie ręce. To wszystko, czego mi potrzeba.  
- Nonsens - odparła wtedy Sally, patrząc na niego krzywo. - Musisz jeszcze mieć dla kogo to wykorzystać.  
Odeszła do swoich obowiązków. Arthur powiódł za nią wzrokiem, marszcząc lekko brwi. Nie rozumiał o co jej chodzi, ale z nieznanych dla siebie sposobów uśmiechnął się do drzwi, w których zniknęła.  
Naprawdę uważasz, że to aż tak ważne?

*

Jedenastego listopada wojna się skończyła.  
O jedenastej ranem zegar wybił minutę ciszy, a potem nadszedł pokój wykupiony czterema latami wyrzeczeń i przelanej krwi.  
Ludzie w szpitalu wrócili do swoich zajęć.  
- Jestem już praktycznie zdrowy - oznajmił Arthur, gdy zaraz potem on i Sally wybrali się na kolejny spacer. - Wątpię, żeby ktokolwiek pozwolił mi zajmować łóżko choć dzień dłużej.  
Patrzył, jak Sally zwalnia kroku, a jej jasna skóra blednie. Nawet wesołe ogniki rozjaśniające spojrzenie pielęgniarki wydawały się przygasnąć, ale gdy odpowiadała, brzmiała prawie tak samo, jak chwilę wcześniej.  
- Nadal niczego nie pamiętasz, Arthur. Co zamierzasz zrobić?  
- Myślałem o tym - przyznał. - Pojadę do Londynu, to najlepsze miejsce, żeby zacząć od nowa. Jeśli o to chodzi... Kiedy już uda mi się odbudować życie, pomyślałem, że... Być może zechciałabyś...  
I tutaj pojawił się niewidzialny mur, którego obejście Arthurowi zajęło więcej czasu, niż miałby na to ochotę. Kiedy na twarzy pielęgniarki pojawiło się zrozumienie jego ciało zareagowało zupełnie odruchowo.  
To nie były czasy na miłość ani ciepłe pocałunki w wolnym od walk świecie. Jednak kiedy Arthur wystawił rękę, a miękka dłoń Sally objęła ją bez wahania, jutro w końcu zaczęło wydawać się odrobinę jaśniejsze.  
Pobrali się listopadem 1920 roku i jeszcze tego samego miesiąca zamieszkali w małym, zupełnie obcym im miasteczku. Arthur dzięki łutowi szczęścia przyjął posadę nauczyciela w miejscowej szkole i czas zaczął płynąć. Mijał szybko jak opadające z drzew liście, upadając, popadając w zapomnienie i krusząc się w pył. Rozwiane przez wiatr dni przemijały, układając się w tygodnie i miesiące.  
Arthur i Sally byli idealnym małżeństwem. Inteligentny młody dżentelmen, weteran wojny i jego dobra dla wszystkich angielska żona. Przyjemne zapachy w kuchni, wiecznie za niska pensja i wspólne wieczory pod ciepłymi kocami. Gdzieś tam za ich plecami świat żył, kłócił się i lizał rany, ale w miejscu takim jak to, w życiu tak zwyczajnym jak ich, nikt nie zauważyłby narodzin i upadku imperium.  
Czas upływał.

*

Sally roześmiała się, gdy oznajmił jej, że znalazł kolejną pracę.  
- Naprawdę nie wiem, jak to robisz – Pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. – Tracisz jedną i natychmiast masz następną.  
- Mam szczęście – Arthur skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
- To na pewno – Oderwała się od krojenia warzyw i rzuciła mu ciepłe spojrzenie. – Gdzie tym razem?  
Po długiej chwili Arthur wymamrotał coś pod nosem, by zaraz potem zmienić temat, pytając głośniej o obiad. Sally nie siliła się na odpowiedź na wykrętne słowa. Doskonale usłyszała słowa męża i uniosła ze zdziwieniem brwi.  
- Znasz francuski?  
- ...najwyraźniej. Poszedłem tam, bo podobno szkoła miała przeciekający dach – wytłumaczył z lekkim zażenowaniem, odwracając wzrok. – Już kogoś wezwali, ale dyrektor szkoły wspomniał, że potrzebują nauczyciela języka... – zawiesił głos. Sally nie odpowiadała dłuższy moment, jednak tym razem kroiła ogórka z dziwnym rozmysłem.  
- Powiedz coś po francusku – poprosiła po chwili jego żona. Odpowiedź przyszła szybko.  
- Muszę odmówić.  
- Będziesz beznadziejnym nauczycielem.  
- Też tak myślę.  
I choć ze wszystkich prac to do tej miał największe wątpliwości, złośliwy los miał zamiar sprawić, że wytrzymał w niej najdłużej ze wszystkich.

*

Innego dnia lało jak z cebra i Arthur wrócił z pracy zupełnie przemoknięty.  
- Wpadłeś do rzeki? – zainteresowała się Sally, jednocześnie wycierając jego włosy trochę tak, jakby próbowała rozpalić ogień prymitywnymi sposobami. Arthur nie protestował – odkrył, że kobietom najłatwiej pozwolić robić to, na co mają ochotę. Od utraty pamięci to była chyba najważniejsza rzecz, której się nauczył. Lepiej było poczuć się znowu jak mały chłopiec albo ranny żołnierz i dać pielęgniarce zrobić to, do czego była przyzwyczajona.  
-Ja... Dzieci ze szkoły schowały mi parasolkę – wyjaśnił śmiertelnie poważnie, nawet jeśli jego policzki przybrały już barwę pomidora.  
- Znowu ci sami chłopcy? – Kobieta nie wydała się okropnie przejęta osobistą tragedią Arthura. – Małe łobuzy.  
- Nic do nich nie dochodzi – potwierdził Arthur i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Sally wygląda na dziwnie poważną. Spróbował zapytać, w czym rzecz, ale słowa nie chciały ułożyć się w odpowiednio delikatne pytanie.  
Ten szczególny moment odpowiedni, by zapytać minął i Arthur jedynie siedział sztywno. Sally westchnęła i zabrała ręcznik z jego głowy.  
- Przepraszam – powiedziała. – Powinnam pozwolić ci to zrobić samemu. Stare nawyki.  
Arthur posłał jej najlepszy uśmiech jaki był w stanie wyprodukować. Sam nie posiadał żadnych nawyków. Chyba, że chroniczne migreny można było nazwać nawykiem.  
- Nie szkodzi. I ehm, właściwie...  
- Tak?  
Nie wiedział, co właściwie chciał powiedzieć. Czuł jednak, że powinien.  
Istniały pewne słowa, których Anglicy nigdy nie wypowiadali. Częściej wypisywali je na papierze albo utrwalali swoimi czynami. O swoich uczuciach nie mówili otwarcie, bo to byłoby... Niewłaściwe.  
Niewłaściwych było wiele rzeczy.  
Chciał powiedzieć, że ją kocha, ale zamiast tego następnego dnia kupił jej cały bukiet róż.  
Kolejna wiosna nadchodziła i nic nie zmieniało się w ich małym, uroczym świecie.

*

Ostatnimi czasy Sally chodziła spięta, ale Arthur nie do końca chciał to zauważać. Oczywiście, był inteligentny. Zbyt inteligentny na prowincjonalne miasteczko, ale wpasował się tu zaskakująco dobrze i dlatego czekał, aż czas przyniesie rozwiązanie.  
Szkoda tylko, że czas od dawna nie przyniósł mu absolutnie niczego poza jednym jedynym listem. Arthur trzymał go w kieszeni marynarki od dłuższego okresu, a krótką treść znał na pamięć. W końcu podjął decyzję i postanowił przekazać wszystko swojej żonie, jednak kiedy wrócił do domu po raz kolejny zastał tylko tą dziwną atmosferę.  
Odnalazł Sally na tarasie, pijącą popołudniową herbatę. Nie przywitała się z nim.  
- Dobry wieczór – odezwał się pierwszy. Drgnęła zaskoczona.  
- Nie słyszałam, jak wchodzisz.  
- Wybacz. – Przysiadł się do niej.  
- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała, a Arthur poczuł się jak tchórz, bo to on powinien zadać to pytanie. Już dawno temu.  
- Tak – namyślił się przez chwilę. – Nie. Dostałem list.  
Przyjrzała mu się uważnie, tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami, które zawsze dodawały mu sił. Ostatnio jednak była blada i... Starsza.  
- Z Londynu – kontynuował Arthur, machinalnie wkładając dłoń do kieszeni, gdzie ciągle czuł przygniecioną kopertę. – Od człowieka, który twierdzi, że mnie zna.  
- Naprawdę? To... Dobrze, prawda? – wykrzesała z siebie swój uśmiech. – Powinieneś pojechać jak najszybciej.  
- Tak myślisz? – zapytał z lekkim ożywieniem. Ostatnio nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym, w dodatku z jakiegoś powodu spodziewał się innej odpowiedzi. Teraz sam już nie był pewien, dlaczego.  
- Oczywiście – Sally odstawiła filiżankę. - Musisz to zrobić, prawda?  
Coś w jej głosie sprawiło, że Arthur się zawahał. Po chwili zrozumiał, w czym rzecz.  
- Powinnaś pojechać ze mną – zaproponował powoli. – Dawno nigdzie nie byliśmy. Najwyższy czas coś zmienić.  
I wtedy wstała tak, jakby popełnił jakiś błąd.  
- Nie trzeba, Arthur. Jedź sam. Muszę zająć się domem.  
Arthur naprawdę zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie mają niczego innego.

*

Kłębowiska pary rozeszły się po peronie do wtóru przenikliwych pisków. Kontrolerzy trzaskali drzwiami, ludzie machali do oddalających się bliskich, oddzielonych tonami żelaza i odrobiną szkła.  
Nowoczesna technika, myślał Arthur mimowolnie wspominając wojnę. Turkotanie pociągu napawało go niechęcią. Przypominało wystrzały broni. Wynalazki, zmiany sposobu myślenia, ustrojów... Wszystko jest zapisane ludzką krwią.  
Właśnie o tym dyskutowało dwóch dżentelmenów w jego przedziale. Arthur słuchał znudzony, jak świat szybko się zmienia i jak trudno wyobrazić sobie, jak to było kiedyś. Choćby bez takich pociągów.  
A potem usłyszał, że Anglia schodzi na psy.  
Wojna, która miała zakończyć wszystkie wojny nie zakończyła niczego. Kobieta w Izbie Gmin to absurd. Partia propagująca socjalizm - jakbyśmy my, uczciwi ludzie, musieli płacić za wszystkich biedaków nie potrafiących poradzić sobie z własnym życiem. Brakuje domów, dachów nad głową. Co to za Imperium, które nie potrafi wyżywić własnych weteranów?  
- Przecież to oczywiste, że wszyscy wolą, by państwo trzymało się z daleka od obywateli.  
W głowie Arthura… Coś zatrzeszczało jak łamiąca się kra.  
- Osiemset pięćdziesiąt milionów funtów - powiedział jeden z dżentelmenów. - Tyle liczy nasz dług u Amerykanów. W mojej opinii to hańba.  
- Proszę wybaczyć, że się wtrącam - usłyszał swój własny głos, zanim pomyślał, co robi. - Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że Rosja jest u nas zadłużony na dwa razy większą sumę. Przepraszam... - dodał, marszcząc brwi. - Zadłużona.  
Pociemniało mu pod oczami. Kiedy znowu je otworzył pochylała się nad nim kobieta w średnim wieku, jedna z towarzyszek podróży.  
- Wszystko w porządku - uspokoił ją i siebie. - Naprawdę. Jedynie... Niezbyt dobrze znoszę małe pomieszczenia.  
Do Londynu dojechali o zachodzie słońca i kiedy Arthur wysiadł na zatłoczony peron przypomniał sobie, dlaczego nienawidzi dużych miast. I samego Londynu. W takich miejscach czuł się, jakby rozmywał się w całym tłumie tych wszystkich anonimowych ludzi. Londyńskie powietrze cuchnące od fabrycznego dymu, zatruta woda z Tamizy, mieszkańcy będący kłębowiskiem kultur, języków i różnych światów. Londyn był jak wielki żarłoczny potwór pochłaniający ludzkie dusze i przybrzeżne miasteczka.  
Arthur szczycił się tym, że pomimo swojego kilkumiesięcznego pobytu w tym mieście, nigdy nie odwiedził żadnego ze znanych turystycznych obiektów.  
Teraz zastanawiał się, czy brytyjski parlament można było uznać za obiekt turystyczny. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że najprawdopodobniej owszem, skoro nawet on nie miał problemu z dojściem do miejsca, z którego wyrastała historia tego kraju.  
Z drugiej strony rzeki spojrzał na potężną sylwetkę parlamentu, na Big Bena wybijającego leniwie wpół do ósmej. Ściemniło się, ale wokół było tak wielu ludzi… Jak niby miał odnaleźć…  
- Spóźniłeś się o kilka lat, Anglio – westchnął ktoś tuż przy nim.  
Dopiero wtedy Arthur zobaczył osobę, która stała tuż przy jego ramieniu. Młody, trochę patyczkowaty mężczyzna z walijskim akcentem. Byli… Podobni, z czego nagle zdał sobie sprawę Arthur. Krzaczaste brwi były czymś nie do pomylenia.  
- Jak mnie nazwałeś?  
- Anglia - powtórzył rudzielec ze znudzeniem. – Męcz z tym kogoś innego.  
- Twierdzisz, że jestem Imperium Brytyjskim? – dopytał się, unosząc brwi.  
- Po prostu Anglią – odparł monotonnie Walijczyk.  
Arthur odchrząknął.  
- To trochę niezręczne, ale… Kim ty jesteś? Zającem Wielkanocnym?- Jego usta wykrzywiły się ironicznie, kiedy najwyraźniej uznał rozmówcę za szaleńca.  
- Walia. Lubisz sobie wmawiać, że jesteśmy rodzeństwem - wyjaśnił ze znużeniem. - Chociaż wolałbym nie. Czy…  
- Dobrze, ponieważ nie jesteśmy braćmi – Arthur wpadł mu w słowo.  
Zapadła krępująca cisza. Nazywający siebie Walią człowiek nie spuszczał wzroku z Arthura. Ciemna i badawcza zieleń, w której było coś dziwnego i niepokojącego, że mężczyzna poczuł chęć, by odwrócić wzrok.  
- Wybacz - powtórzył ze zniecierpliwieniem, gdy milczenie się przedłużyło. - Nie kwestionuję tego, że jesteśmy częściowo spokrewnieni. Nie wiem tego. Twierdzę za to, że jesteś bardziej szalony od kapelusznika i choćby dlatego…  
- Jesteś gówniarzem – Szaleniec westchnął. - Naprawdę zapomniałeś. Potrafiłeś odrzucić to, kim jesteś?  
Arthur poczuł, że zaciska dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że jego paznokcie zostawiają ślady w skórze. Ból w niczym nie pomógł. Ta rzecz, ten głos w jego głowie, było tylko głośniejsze. Tyle uczuć narastało, że sam już nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje i dlaczego coś tak irracjonalnego…  
Zamrugał.  
- Wiem, kim jestem - powiedział sztywno.  
- Nie wiesz.  
- To twoje zdanie. Ja teraz…  
Wiedział jedno. Nie chciał zostać tu dłużej, nie chciał rozmawiać z tą osobą ani słuchać podobnych bzdur choć minutę dłużej. To pragnienie przytłumiło wszystko inne i nagle jego nogi same wycofały się do tyłu, a potem już pędził wśród ludzi, wzdłuż rzeki. Prawie potrącił jakiegoś mężczyznę w garniturze, który zawołał:  
- Hej, ty jesteś…  
Ale Arthur go nie słuchał. Przyśpieszył i odkrył, że słyszał deszcz, którego nie było. Szumienie odbijało się we wnętrzu jego czaszki. To i inne rzeczy, tak wiele z nich w tak wielu miejscach. Hałas Londynu, ludzkie głosy, tak dużo, myśli, myśli, które nie należały do niego.  
Zacisnął oczy, uciekając w czerń, ale w tym samym momencie rzeczywistość wymknęła mu się z rąk.  
I wylądował po kolana w kwiatach.  
- Kto tam?  
Półprzytomnie wyczołgał się z grządki i wyrwał kępę wilgotnej od niedawnego deszczu trawy. W oknie jakiegoś domu zapaliło się światło. Podniosła się zasłonka, która opadła równie szybko, a w następnej chwili zaskrzypiały otwierane drzwi.  
- Arthur? Co tutaj robisz?  
- Sally… - uniósł głowę i spojrzał na kobietę ze zdziwieniem. Wstał akurat w momencie, w którym do niego podeszła. Była w samym szlafroku.  
- Miałeś być w Londynie – zarzuciła mu, jakby nie liczyło się to, że jej mąż właśnie zniszczył wszystkie czerwone róże.  
Dla Arthura to też się nie liczyło. Patrzył na nią tak, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie widział innego człowieka  
- Nie. To dokładnie tutaj powinienem być.  
Przyjrzała mu się krytycznie.  
- Jesteś szalony – zawyrokowała powoli.  
- Zakochany – potwierdził. – Tak jak nigdy wcześniej.  
I gdzieś w głębi serca te słowa zakuły go jak ostrze.

*  
Małe, prowincjonalne życie. Kościół w każdą niedzielę, praca w szkole dniami. Czasami odwiedzali sąsiadów, a okazjonalnie sami organizowali kameralne przyjęcia dla grupki ludzi, których, z braku innych określeń, nazywali przyjaciółmi.  
Arthur polubił je trochę bardziej, od kiedy między nim a Sally pojawiło się napięcie. Nic naprawdę poważnego. Mniej zdawkowych rozmów, rzucanych mimochodem uśmiechów. Ale pojawiła się, ta niewidzialna bariera między nimi. Odkąd wrócił z Londynu (w którym oficjalnie nigdy nie był) wszystko wydawało się wrócić do normy. I to prowadziło do tego, że ucieczka od ciszy znowu stała się przykrym obowiązkiem odwiedzania obcych rodzin.  
Tej konkretnej – Andersonów – nie lubił. Uparcie twierdził, że mają szkockie korzenie i tak naprawdę nienawidzą wszystkich w okół, a przyjęcia wyprawiają tylko w nadziei na to, że komuś przytrafi się coś przykrego, o czym będzie można opowiadać przez rok.  
Sally twierdziła, że demonizuje.  
Arthur wiedział swoje.  
- Moglibyśmy spędzić ten wieczór przyjemniej – zarzucił jej półgębkiem, gdy czekali przy drzwiach na gospodarzy.  
- Przykładowo?  
- Kopiąc dołki w ogródku? – zaproponował Arthur z rezygnacją.  
Sally westchnęła. W tym samym momencie drzwi otworzyła im Amelia. Kobieta w średnim wieku wyglądająca, jakby od lat naciągała sobie skórę do tyłu, by zachować gładkość. Posłała im ociekający sztucznością uśmiech.  
Odpowiedzieli jej dokładnie tym samym.  
- Wszyscy już na was czekamy – przywitała się z nimi uprzejmie i zaprosiła do środka. Do typowego salonu, gdzie typowi ludzie prowadzili typowe rozmowy. Po godzinie Arthurowi udało się usłyszeć krótką rozmowę o polityce z Arnoldem Ross, dyrektorem szkoły w której uczył i jeszcze dwoma innymi dżentelmenami.  
- Ten nowy kanclerz skarbu... Jak mu było...  
- Churchill – podpowiedział machinalnie Arthur.  
- On. Nie podoba mi się. Jeśli ktoś pytałby mnie o zdaniem lepiej mógłby się zająć wydostaniem kraju z kryzysu, zamiast rozdawaniem pieniędzy emerytom.  
- Podobno buduje jakieś mieszkania – wzruszył ramionami ktoś inny.  
Arthur przeprosił towarzystwo i odszedł. Nie interesowała go polityka. Za to szybko wypatrzył Sally rozmawiającą z innymi kobietami. Dopiero gdy do nich podszedł uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę nie powinien był tego robić.  
Spojrzały na niego jak hieny na dogorywającego lwa.  
Ale on patrzył tylko na Sally. Bladą, próbującą robić dobrą minę do złej gry.  
- Dobry wieczór paniom – uśmiechnął się. – Jeśli mógłbym przeprosić...  
- Nie szkodzi – przerwała mu Amelia. – Właśnie rozmawiałyśmy o naszych dzieciach. Nic interesującego, zwłaszcza, że nie każda z nas ma pojęcie o temacie.  
Nawet wyćwiczony uśmiech Arthura nieco zbladł.  
- Och, ja wiem całkiem sporo o dzieciach – powiedział trochę głośniej, nawet weselej. – Uczę twojego syna francuskiego, o ile pamiętam? Fakt, ciągle nie potrafi poprawnie wymówić większości liter, ale radzi sobie coraz lepiej. A teraz naprawdę przepraszam... Mieliśmy właśnie wychodzić.  
Wracali w ciszy, prawie na siebie nie patrząc. Buty Sally stukały o opustoszałą drogę. Dotarli już do domu, kiedy Arthur nie wytrzymał i rzucił:  
- To było niepotrzebne.  
- Co dokładnie? – Sally spojrzała na niego pytająco.  
- Jej słowa. Nie powinna była nam zarzucać, że ciągle nie mamy... Potomka.  
- Ale – umilkła na chwilę. – Arthur, ona miała rację.  
- Słucham? – Spojrzał na nią kompletnie zbity z tropu. Tylko, że Sally wyglądała tylko i wyłącznie na zrezygnowaną.  
- Czy to nie takie oczywiste? Myślałam, że wiesz. – Jej głos nagle się ochłodził. Jednak szybko zdała sobie z tego sprawę, a przez jej twarz przeszło zakłopotanie.  
To nie tak, że nigdy nie starali się o dziecko. To nie tak, że nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali. Że nie wybrali domku rodzinnego z wyższym czynszem bez powodu i nigdy, przenigdy nie patrzyli w przyszłość.  
Arthur chciał dotknąć jej ramienia, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyślił.  
Tak, na dłuższą metę to było bardziej niż oczywiste.

- Kupiłeś... Szczeniaka – Spojrzała na niego pusto.  
- Małego paskudnego pchlarza – odparł jej z zadowoleniem Arthur. Malutki buldog angielski w jego rękach sprawiał wrażenie najmniej szczęśliwej istoty w całym wszechświecie. – Będziesz mogła się nim zajmować.  
Sally nadal patrzyła szklanymi oczami.  
- Nie chcę go – powiedziała i wyszła szybko, by Arthur nie zobaczył jej oczywistych łez.  
Ten, kto powiedział, że wejście do piekła jest wybrukowane dobrymi chęciami, miał cholerną rację.

*

Byli naprawdę uroczą parą. On uczył w szkole, ona utrzymywała dom. Pojawiali się razem na przyjęciach u sąsiadów, ale nigdy nie mówili o sobie zbyt wiele. Nie próbowali wyjaśnić, czemu nie chcą mieć dzieci. W końcu ona była od niego starsza. Tak przynajmniej twierdzili młodsi, mniej pamiętliwi mieszkańcy. Ale małe miasteczka nigdy nie służyły utrzymaniu dużej tajemnicy.  
Koniec końców, Sally zaopiekowała się Jerzym.  
Rutyna. Arthur nagle odkrył swoje powołanie w pracy, więc wracał później. Jedli wspólnie obiad, potem kładli się do jednego łóżka i zazwyczaj szybko udawali, że zasnęli. Ale zmarszczki śmiechu w oczach Sally były wyraźniejsze, czasem też wyrywała pojedynczego siwego włosa. Jej ciało subtelnie się zmieniało, ale Arthur i tak dostrzegał głównie ulotną tęsknotę, która pojawiała się w jej oczach.  
To Sally była jedyną rzeczą, która zmieniała się w ich życiu.

*

Butelka roztrzaskała się o podłogę.  
Arthur zaklął siarczyście i zsunął się z fotela, potknął o dywan i wylądował przy rozbitej butelce. Chwycił dłońmi mokre odłamki. W powietrzu roznosił się mocny smród sherry. Niezgrabnie zaczął zbierać odłamki w dłonie, a w tym samym momencie trzasnęły gdzieś drzwi.  
- Arthur, jesteś tu?  
Przeklął ponownie i z całej siły zebrał dłońmi pozostałości po butelkę. Z jego ust wyrwał się syk. Szkło, alkohol i krew.  
- Arthur? - W drzwiach małego gabinetu stanęła Sally.  
- Idź - Arthur zmrużył wściekle przesłonięte mgłą oczy. - Odejdź stąd.  
- Boże... - westchnęła i podeszła szybko, klękając przy nim. - Co zrobiłeś?  
Odepchnął dłonie, którymi już do niego sięgała.  
- Powiedziałem - wyartykułował z trudem. - Zostaw mnie, ty pieprzona... kobieto.  
Sally spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana i bardziej przerażona niż zła. Zanim odpowiedziała Arthur kontynuował, wyrzucając z siebie kolejne słowa, jakby wydalał z ciała groźną truciznę.  
- I nie mówię... Teraz. Idź. Na dobre, już... Zniknij z tego życia, ja...  
- Przestań.  
Być może to było tylko jedno słowo, jednak czuć w nim było pękające serce. Piegowata twarz Sally była teraz sztywna i poważna, że nawet pijany Arthur zamilkł, wpatrując się w nią jak w objawienie.  
- Nie masz prawa - wycedziła. - Nie masz prawa mówić ani jednej z tych rzeczy, nieważne, jak pijany i nieszczęśliwy nie jesteś, Arthurze Kirkland. Może myślisz, że życie z tobą jest dla mnie trudne, ale... Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego! Jeśli trzeba będzie, wyjadę z tobą, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie waż się sugerować, że mogłabym cię porzucić.  
I przez chwilę była tylko cisza, dwa gwałtowne oddechy i tysiące słów, których nikt nigdy nie wypowiedział. Potem Arthur spuścił wzrok. Oczy miał mokre od łez.  
- Przepraszam. To nie jest to, czego chcę. To nie jest... Właściwe.  
Spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem.  
- Masz szkło wbite w dłonie - powiedziała. – To nie jest właściwe.  
Następnego dnia bariera między nimi powróciła, grubsza i trudniejsza do złamania niż kiedykolwiek.  
Blady jak trup Arthur wszedł do kuchni i przeprosił za swoje zachowanie.  
- Nie panowałem nad sobą.  
Sally oderwała się od maczania w herbacie maślanych ciasteczek – wstrętny nawyk – i spojrzała na niego ze zmęczeniem.  
- Powinieneś był – powiedziała po prostu. – To nie zwalnia cię z odpowiedzialności.  
Westchnął cicho i ostrożnie usiadł przy stoliku. Zranił własną żonę głębiej niż swoje dłonie i nie miał pojęcia, co z tym zrobić. Wiedział tylko, że ciągle popełnia błędy. Głupie, żałosne błędy wynikające z uprzejmości i ślepoty. Był najgorszym z możliwych mężów i chciał jej to powiedzieć.  
Tak się czuł.  
Tylko, że rozwodzenie się nad tym nie miało sensu. Rzeczy były dokładnie takie, jakie były i dla Arthura myślenie o tym nigdy nie należało do priorytetów. Był człowiekiem, który wolał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Ale teraz musiał użyć jakiś słów, żeby przypomnieć, że… Nie mówienie o uczuciach nie oznacza braku uczuć.  
Jego serce biło dziwnie mocno, pulsowało w tym samym rytmie co rozbolała głowa. Cóż, należało mu się. Uśmiechnął się, wpatrzony w blat stołu.  
- Jestem okropnym człowiekiem – przyznał. – I wstydzę się tego. Prawdę mówiąc, Sally… Naprawdę nie wiem, czemu jeszcze mnie nie zostawiłaś.  
Powinna. Naprawdę powinna go zostawić. Ta świadomość była dla Arthura bolesna, ale upychał ją głęboko, by nie zdawać sobie z niej sprawy. Nie byli razem szczęśliwi. Nie we dwójkę i ta myśl nie chciała zniknąć. Była zbyt oczywista, by o niej zapomnieć.  
Po chwili Sally po prostu westchnęła i, choć ciągle mu nie wybaczyła, dotknęła lekko jego dłoni.  
- Zostanę przy tobie tak jak powinna żona. Byłbyś beze mnie zbyt samotny – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  
W końcu oboje nie mieli na tym świecie nikogo poza sobą.

*

Ale to nigdy nie miało sensu.

*

I wtedy, kiedy Arthur poprawiał sprawdziany (podobny efekt dałoby zamalowanie kartek na czerwono), zobaczył przez okno osobę, której kompletnie nie znał.  
Mężczyzna miał jasne włosy, nienaganną postawę i próbował elegancko opierać się o drzewo. Arthur wrócił do sprawdzania testów. W końcu zirytowany podglądaczem spakował resztę papierów do skórzanej aktówki i wyszedł ze szkoły nie niepokojony przez nikogo.  
Prawie.  
Dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewał w głębi duszy, obcy podszedł do niego bez chwili zwlekania. Był nierealny jak akwarelowy obraz, a ze swoim zbyt bogatym i niepraktycznym ubiorem nie pasował do tak małego miasta.  
Zwłaszcza, że przemówił do Arthura nienaganną francuszczyzną.  
- Jesteś tutejszym nauczycielem francuskiego, prawda?  
- Coś w tym stylu – odparł i nawet jeśli używał tego samego języka, wcale nie miał zamiaru się przyznawać. – Douczam też łaciny i niemieckiego, jeśli zaszłaby taka potrzeba. W czym mogę pomóc?  
- Tyle języków... Niepodobne do Anglika – Kolejny pokrętny uśmiech. – Gdzie nauczyłeś się ich wszystkich?  
- Musiałem dużo podróżować.  
- Och, w istocie. Cały Nowy Świat i jeszcze więcej. Brałeś rzeczy, które do ciebie nie należały – zauważył lekko Francuz, któremu jakimś cudem udawało się nonszalancko podążać za śpieszącym się Arthurem. Który właśnie nieco zwolnił słysząc te słowa. Skrzywił się lekko.  
- ...jak myślałem. Jesteś tylko kolejnym plotącym tego typu bzdury.  
- Powinienem poczuć się urażony? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem Francuz. Arthur posłał mu koślawe spojrzenie, a kiedy ich oczy się spotkały...  
Usłyszał szczęk mieczy i świst strzał. Rżenie wściekłych koni, proporce trzepocące na wietrze. Siła i furia armii skierowana przeciwko temu jednemu mężczyźnie.  
- Powinieneś – uśmiechnął się Arthur, ignorując te odczucia.  
Francuz westchnął i nagle zatrzymał się gwałtownie. A Arthur, który naprawdę nie miał zamiaru z nim rozmawiać, zatrzymał się również.  
Pośrodku błotnistej ścieżki w parku, w pobliżu piekarni, z której zawsze brali chleb. Ledwo przecznicę od domu, w którym jego żona starzała się i walczyła z samotnością, Arthurowi zadano pytanie, które rozbiło jego życie jak lustro.  
- Od jak dawna próbujesz udawać?  
- Ja...  
- Mógłbyś oszukać kogokolwiek, ale nie mnie.  
- Myślisz, że znasz mnie tak dobrze? – zapytał nagle Arthur, podnosząc głos. Był zły. – Więc powiem ci prawdę. Niedaleko stąd czeka na mnie ktoś, kto mnie kocha i zna lepiej, niż ty, kimkolwiek jesteś, kiedykolwiek będziesz. Zamierzam do niej teraz wrócić i proszę, daj mi spokój. Miłego dnia.  
Wyminął go, ale Francuz, jak to wszyscy Francuzi, nie wiedział, kiedy skończyć.  
- A jednak miałem rację. Wiesz dlaczego? – ciągnął, gdy Arthur nie dał mu idealnego powodu do zgrabnej odpowiedzi. – Zrezygnowałeś już z używania francuskiego.  
Arthur przyśpieszył gwałtownie kroku, jednak natrętny gość nic sobie z tego nie robił. Podążał za nim i głośnym, prawie kpiącym głosem wymieniał:  
- Zniszczyłeś świat, zniszczyłeś siebie i uciekłeś w takie miejsce? Hm, co dokładnie sobie wyobrażałeś? Ale przynajmniej dałeś szansę Irlandii. Biedak w końcu mógł zająć się własnym życiem. Musisz być szczęśliwy, że cię przy tym nie było, racja? Ach, zapomniałem… To do ciebie bardzo podobne, Anglio, zrobić swoje i kazać sprzątać innym…  
I wtedy aktówka upadła na ziemię, prosto w kałużę i przemokłe jesienne liście. Po chwili pierwsze krople krwi podążyły jej śladem, rozmywając się w ciemnej deszczówce.  
Francuz zaklną i odsunął się, zasłaniając dłonią krwawiący nos, a Arthur spojrzał na swoją rękę, jakby nagle przestała należeć do niego. Jednak zmieszanie trwało ułamek sekundy.  
- Zrozumiem, że kazali szukać mnie Walii – warknął. – Ale kto wysłał ciebie? To nie jest twoja przeklęta sprawa, więc trzymaj się od tego z daleka.  
- Miłość boli, hm? - Ścisnął puchnący z wolna nos, jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się pełen satysfakcji uśmiech.  
- Miłość nie ma tu nic do rzeczy – odparł lodowato Anglia.  
Francja pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową.  
- Jak zwykle nie rozumiesz, o czym mówię. Sam powiedziałeś… Jesteś tutaj ze względu na nią. Rozumiem – dodał zadziwiająco spokojnie, prawie z troską. Ale Anglia pokręcił głową i odsunął się do tyłu. Wola walki powoli umierała, gasnąc w jego oczach.  
- To ty nie rozumiesz. Myślisz sercem – uniósł podróbek. – Podczas, gdy ja mam obowiązki.  
- I obowiązki wobec tej kobiety są ważniejsze niż twoje jako Anglii? Arthur, to…  
- Nieistotne, co o tym sądzisz – Anglia spojrzał mu w oczy. – Oskarż mnie o to, na co masz ochotę. Mogę nie być sobą w twoich oczach… Możesz nawet uznać, że oszalałem i porzuciłem swoją powinność, żeby udawać człowieka. Nie obchodzi mnie, co sądzisz, Francjo.  
Powoli podniósł podmokłą aktówkę i uśmiechnął się do Francji z desperacją.  
- Mam teraz nową królową – wyjaśnił powoli. – Znasz to, prawda?  
Ale prochy Joanny d'Arc rozwiał wiatr już setki lat wcześniej. Wyrzuty sumienia Anglii nigdy szczególnie nie urosły, więc i dzisiaj mógł wspomnieć o niej przy Francji. Przecież wszyscy znali tą najprostszą prawdę świata.  
- Ludzie umierają – potwierdził Francja bezbarwnie. Anglia skinął mu głową.  
- Wszyscy jesteśmy zależni od sił, na które nie mamy wpływu, prawda? Wracaj do siebie i dalej bądź kukiełką w ich rękach za nas obu. Dołączę do ciebie i ogarnę ten burdel. Potem.  
Odwrócił się i odszedł do swojego domu.

*

Dziewiętnastego października popielate niebo wisiało nad Londynem. W siedzibie parlamentu spotkali się przedstawiciele wielu państw: Nowej Zelandii i Wolnego Państwa Irlandzkiego, RPA, Australii i Kanady. Kolejna już konferencja imperialna, podczas której układał się porządek rzeczy.  
Ale jak Wielka Brytania mogła ułożyć cokolwiek, kiedy Wielkiej Brytanii nie było?  
Walia na pewno nie radził sobie dobrze w tej roli. Nawet nie próbował.  
Arthur z natury i powołania był raczej konserwatystą niż liberałem. Mimo to uważał, że kobiety powinny mieć swoje prawa, a monarchia ma więcej niż jedno oblicze. Uważał też, że kraj postrzelony w potylicę nigdy nie powinien był zapominać, jak wiele mu brakuje do człowieczeństwa.  
Kiedy wszedł do sali konferencyjnej, większość jego podopiecznych kłóciła się, albo trwała niezauważalna. Potrzebowali krótkiej chwili, by zrozumieć, kogo widzą. Walia się obudził i w prawie do Anglii uśmiechnął.  
Arthur odchrząknął.  
- Tak - rzucił przeciągle, podchodząc na sam środek. - Pewnie zastanawiacie się, gdzie byłem przez ostatnie lata... - Namyślał się chwilę.  
Stał teraz dokładnie w miejscu, w którym powinien stać Anglia. Historia rozgrywała się przed jego oczami, przepływała swobodnie w jego dłoniach. Znowu miał w ustach słowa zdolne ugniatać świat jak plastelinę. Miał władzę, miał obowiązki, przeszłość malującą się przed oczami. I dziurę, może po wystrzale, a może po czymś innym. Głęboko w jego sercu żyły już wspomnienia. Ale odłożył je delikatnie na bok, by spoczęły na swojej półce i znalazły właściwe im miejsce.  
- Cóż... Teraz jestem tutaj - uśmiechnął się. - I możemy zacząć. Widzicie, myślałem trochę...

Keep smiling through,  
Just like you always do,  
Till the blue skies drive those dark clouds, far away.  
We'll meet again,  
Don't know where, don't know when.  
But I know well meet again, some sunny day


End file.
